


Рутина

by Ellfella



Category: sweet pool
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 02:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3711412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча двух одиночеств — всегда рутина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рутина

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

— Это… модно? — спрашивает Широнума. Последнее слово звучит так, будто он не совсем уверен в его значении. Еще бы, думает Макото: откуда и, главное, зачем Широнуме знать о моде? Этот и так без девушки не останется, стоит ему пальцем ткнуть — любая подойдет. Животный магнетизм, вот как это называется. На Валентинов день кто больше всего шоколадок получил? Совершенно верно. 

— Твои волосы, — уточняет Широнума, пока Макото стоит напротив, думая, как бы ответить пожестче. — Ты красишь их, потому что это модно? 

— А ты по какой причине, — это не вопрос — всего лишь попытка огрызнуться. Малопродуктивная. 

Макото никогда не признает, но рядом с Широнумой он всегда чувствует себя лишним. Проигравшим заранее. Брехливым псом, неспособным укусить. Так было и раньше, до того, как Йоджи перевелся, не оставив даже адреса…

— Я не крашу, — каков вопрос, таков и ответ. Большую нелепицу и вообразить трудно — им не о чем говорить. У Макото и без Широнумы хватает если не друзей, то, во всяком случае, хороших знакомых, а Широнума никогда не стремился к общению. 

Тем не менее, каждый день во время большой перемены Широнума приходит на крышу. А Макото, вместо того, чтобы принять предложение отобедать вместе от любого из своих многочисленных приятелей, тащится по лестнице наверх, придерживая сумку, набитую фастфудом. 

«У Макото появилась девушка, к ней и бегает, — шутят непосвященные фантазеры. — Широнума их покрывает, и к гадалке не ходи». 

«У Макото проблемы с учебой, — предполагают более практичные. — Наверняка Широнума с ним занимается, а Макото не признается». 

Но, вообще-то, никому нет особого дела до того, куда ходит Макото на большой перемене. Да и его самого не особенно тревожит этот вопрос — так же, как не тревожит необходимость чистить зубы, выносить мусор или ходить в магазин. 

Часть быта. Рутина. То, к чему он привык.

Общение с Широнумой — рутина. Им не о чем говорить, тем не менее, оба говорят, даже молчаливый обычно Широнума удосуживается выдавить из себя слово-другое. Иногда он, неслыханное дело, начинает разговор первым. Вот как сегодня. И Макото обязательно отвечает, не может не ответить.

Общение с Широнумой не приносит ему удовольствия. Это и общением-то можно назвать с изрядной натяжкой. Разговор никогда не вяжется; за прошедшие полгода Макото не раз пытался исправить ситуацию, но в последнее время плюнул на эти бесплодные попытки. Так проще. 

Говорить ни о чем — проще. Это похоже на блуждание в лабиринте, думает Макото, когда раз за разом заходишь в тупик. Сначала ты пытаешься найти выход, считаешь повороты и шаги, оставляешь метки на стенах. Ты твердо веришь в свои силы, почти видишь прямоугольник света впереди. Ты думаешь, что все изменится, стоит только зайти с другой стороны. 

Но, встречая на своем пути тупик за тупиком, когда все приходится начинать сначала, снова и снова, ты постепенно понимаешь: никуда не деться. Пока ты живешь, тебе не найти выход. Идти или остановиться — выбор за тобой. 

Если выбираешь идти, точно зная, что света тебе не видать, скитание по лабиринту превращается в рутину. 

С Широнумой так же, думает Макото. У них нет шанса стать друзьями; нет шанса общаться нормально — даже самого призрачного. Их встречи на крыше не преследуют собой никакую цель. Просто часть каждодневного бытового ритуала, более древнего, чем любая религия.

Хочешь выжить — отправляйся на охоту. Если не можешь охотиться, собирай ягоды и съедобные растения; если не видишь нужды в охоте — занимайся скотоводством и земледелием. Посеять и, в свое время, пожать плоды; весна, лето, осень, зима и снова весна. Все повторяется, Земля вращается вокруг своей оси и Солнца, люди рождаются и умирают, но есть то, что не умрет никогда — рутина. 

Потому что без рутины, установившегося порядка, следования заведенному шаблону, сама жизнь невозможна.

«Если так продолжится, нас начнут считать гомиками», — иногда думает Макото. Ведь никакой девушки у него на самом деле нет, и — он точно знает — у Широнумы тоже. Горы шоколада, которые он получил на Валентинов день, остались в школе. Широнума больше не ходит в караоке и качает головой в ответ на слова подходящих к нему девушек — Макото видел сам.

Широнума ходит на крышу по большим переменам. И Макото приходит туда тоже, наплевав на возможность скандальных слухов. 

Многие люди хотят вырваться из рутины, изменить свое настоящее. Потому они смотрят фильмы о сильных и смелых, читают книги с захватывающим сюжетом — все ради того, чтобы избежать цепких рук реальности. 

Макото видел сам — сотни людей в кинотеатрах, сосредоточившие на экране такое внимание, которое едва ли уделяют собственной работе; заплатившие деньги за то, чтобы испытать эмоции, от которых в жизни бегут как от огня. 

Макото знает, что ничем от них не отличается. 

Если только не считать встреч с Широнумой.

Во время этих встреч Макото как никогда остро понимает бессмысленность собственного существования, и ему становится все равно. Можно сидеть вот так, на крыше, вечно. Можно говорить или молчать — когда дело касается Широнумы, это одно и то же. Можно размышлять на философские темы или не думать вообще. В сознании становится пусто и спокойно. 

«Если так продолжится, нас начнут считать гомиками, — иногда думает Макото. — Но на самом деле мы…»

Попытки осмысленного общения с Широнумой похожи на блуждание по лабиринту — или на стремление приблизить друг к другу полюсы магнитов одинаковой полярности. 

— Интересно, красит ли волосы Окинага, — бормочет Макото. В его словах, как обычно, нет особого смысла, но Широнума переводит на него непривычно пристальный взгляд: 

— Ты его видел?

— Кого? — Макото не понимает, и это не ново.

— Его. 

— Окинагу, что ли? — Макото не собирается в очередной раз экспериментировать с магнитами. Он не верит в кажущуюся осмысленность этого разговора. Когда дело касается Широнумы, смысла нет ни в чем. 

…И эта бессмысленность — то, что нужно Макото. Ему не хочется думать. Не хочется быть с друзьями или девушками. И с родителями таким не поделишься. Они не смогут… не поймут. Они ничего не знают о пустоте, о пробеле, который возникает в сознании, когда теряешь кого-то, кто…

Широнума знает.

— Он в последнее время редко появляется, — подумав, отвечает Макото. — И странно выглядит. Похудел как-то… Лыбится вдвое чаще прежнего, но приближаться к нему не хочется. Он теперь еще больший псих… Как думаешь, возможно ли, чтобы Йод…

Макото осекается. Если ему и суждено уткнуться носом в очередной тупик, пусть это случится немного позже. 

«Возможно ли, что на него так повлияло исчезновение Йоджи? Он ведь тоже. Ты знаешь об этом, Широнума, и я знаю, но у нас есть большие перемены на крыше и память, одна на двоих — ты помнишь свое, я — свое, и, думаю, никому из нас не хотелось бы знать, что именно помнит другой. А у Окинаги нет никого, и он, кажется, вот-вот окончательно свихнется. Может, пригласим его в наш «клуб»? Ха-ха, не обращай внимания, Широнума. Это была неудачная шутка». 

— Алгебра, — говорит Широнума после продолжительной паузы, когда Макото теряет последнюю надежду на то, что он ответит. «Ответ» — вообще неуместное слово, когда дело касается Широнумы.

— У тебя отметки по алгебре ухудшились.

— У меня? — удивляется Макото. — А, да.

— И литературе.

— ...Тебе-то какое дело.

— Если хочешь, можем заниматься. У меня дома. После школы.

Макото моргает. Он только сейчас понимает, что все это время таращился на солнце и теперь почти ослеп.

…Наверное, так же чувствует себя человек, зашедший за очередной поворот лабиринта и внезапно наткнувшийся на выход. 

Можно, конечно, спросить, почему. Можно вернуться в лабиринт и поискать получше — там наверняка хватает тупиков на любой вкус. 

— …Да. 

Собирать осколки разбитой вместе вазы нужно так же — вместе, думает Макото. В этом нет ничего особенного. Так… рутина. 

А у рутины, как известно, есть одно большое преимущество — раз за разом повторяя въевшиеся в привычку действия, не нужно строить из себя кого-то другого.

Можно быть собой. 

— Тогда сегодня уйдем вместе. 

Для того, чтобы магниты притянулись, достаточно просто повернуть один из них другой стороной. 

— Да. 

Поразительно, сколько смысла иногда заключено в вещах на первый взгляд бессмысленных; правда, это понимаешь далеко не сразу.

…«Нас начнут считать гомиками.

Но на самом деле мы ближе».


End file.
